


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by MissConstance



Category: & Juliet - Martin/West Read, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angélique/Nurse - Freeform, Anne Hathaway (& Juliet) - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, François Dubois - Freeform, Juliet (& Juliet), Lance Dubois - Freeform, May (& Juliet) - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Players, Romance, Romeo (& Juliet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Anne & William are trying to make their relationship work after the event of &Juliet. But things are not what they seem.Before going back home to Stratford, Anne spent some time in London with her husband. However, a stranger will threaten both their marriage and their play. Will they be able to stop him?
Relationships: Angelique/Lance (& Juliet), Anne Hathaway Shakespeare/William Shakespeare, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, May/François (&Juliet)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing. (Literally).
> 
> (It’s very (very) soft and will mainly focus on Anne & William’s relationship. But it wouldn’t be me if I didn’t add a bit of drama and mystery so bear with me!)

“Isn’t it obvious…? ‘Cause I want it that way.” 

Juliet bent down to kiss Romeo and the theatre erupted into wild applause. The lights went out and Anne felt like she could finally breathe. 

They did it. They made it happen. Will and her. Together. 

‘They loved it.’  
Anne jumped in surprise at the sound of her husband’s voice. He was standing in the doorway, looking at her with such tenderness. She smiled at him.  
‘Well, you’re still the greatest playwright in England.’  
He laughed at that before slowly joining his wife near the curtains.  
‘I had a little help this time. This,’ he took her hand and led her near the stage, where the company was still taking their bows, ‘this is all you.’  
Anne looked at the audience. They were all up on their feet, cheering and whistling for the performers, for the show they just witness, for the story. For them. For her.  
‘This is all for you.’  
She couldn’t help but smile widely as she felt Williams’ arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek.  
‘They love you.’ He nuzzled his nose into her lock before whispering, ‘but not as much as I love you.’  
Anne chuckled. She leaned into his embrace.  
‘And I you, Mr Shakespeare.’  
She turned around and looked at him. She could see so much love in his eyes. _God, she had missed him._ She stood on her tiptoes so their noses were touching. Anne wanted to freeze that moment forever. Both of them, standing together. _Finally._ Nothing to stop them. She felt his lips ghost over hers. Just them and no one else. 

William was about to close the gap between them when they heard footsteps rushing towards them. The cheering had stopped. Anne and William had barely enough time to step away from each other before they were encircled with chatter and laughter. The moment was over, but it was time to celebrate. Will’s hand never left hers and, smiling, they both left the wings to join the rest of the company.  
Together.

Anne felt stronger than ever.

***

It was dark, so dark. She couldn’t see anything. _Where was she?_  
William had told her he would be there but he had never shown up. He had left her, alone. And now she was lost. They were supposed to be a team, to be together. But why wasn’t she surprised? He had let her down. Again. She had always been alone.

She had to go home. But she was still in London. She didn’t know the city. She had never been away from the theatre, even less on her own. Everything looks the same, she would never find her way back! 

Anne could feel the panic starting to rise in her chest. 

_Why did he leave her?_

She needed to go home and be with her girls. She couldn't stay here. 

A gust of wind blew across her face and she shivered violently. It wasn’t the time for thinking. Will wasn’t there. As always. She just needed to do this on her own. Anne wrapped her arms around herself and, taking a deep breath, she started to walk faster. 

She didn’t see the shadow move behind her. 

Everything went dark. 

***

Anne woke up gasping for air.

It all looked so real. Way too real. She could still feel the cold on her skin, the terror in her soul. But it wasn’t real. She was home and safe.

Anne looked around her. _Wait_. She wasn’t home. She didn’t recognize the room. This wasn’t her bed. Her heart started to beat faster. She felt her throat tightened. 

This couldn’t be happening. _This wasn’t real._

That’s when she laid eyes on the sleeping form beside her. The sleeping, mumbling and warm body laying so close to her.

Anne sighed and put her head in her hands. He was here. With her. He didn’t leave her. He wouldn’t, not now. This was just her fears acting up. This was just a nightmare. 

They would be okay. It was going to be long and messy but they were going to be okay. She knew it, she could feel it. 

She had to trust that and let go. 

Anne breathed deeply, before laying next to her husband, getting as close as possible. When Will felt her near him, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close. 

She had never felt safer.

***

When Anne woke up again, the room was filled with sunlight. 

But the bed was cold and empty. Anne looked around but there was no trace of her husband. She could feel her chest tightened and her breath getting shorter. 

Maybe, he just went to rehearsals. _Without her?_ He had some much work to do. He was just busy. _As always._

Anne sat up on the bed. There was no point in staying there on her own. Maybe she could find him and they could spend the day together still. She was reaching for her clothes when the door opened. Will, barely dressed, was carrying a tray full of food. 

_He had made her breakfast._ Anne started to laugh, all the tension in her body going away instantly. He didn’t leave, he was just making her breakfast.

‘What’s so funny?’ 

Will was standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking at her with confusion and… did he look offended? 

But Anne couldn’t stop laughing. She didn’t know if it was because she had foolishly believed that he had left her while he was simply making her breakfast or because actually cooked something for her. _Gosh, she loved him so much._

With a pout, Will still went on and put the tray on the bed, sitting down next to his wife. ‘I thought you would appreciate a nice breakfast in bed after last night..’  
She grabbed his cheek and kissed him gently. ‘I love it, thank you.’  
He was looking at her with the same intense look from the night before. It made Anne forgot to breathe for a minute. 

He was here. Now. 

And yet the dark thoughts were still here. Once again, she was lost and alone. _Alone._ A shiver ran down her spine and her breath caught in her throat. She buried her head into his neck, so Will would not see her face. 

‘Everything’s alright?’ His voice was tinted with concern.  
‘Everything’s fine. Just happy you’re here.’  
He kissed the top of her head. ‘There’s nowhere else I would rather be.’

If only Anne could believe him. _No._ They were happy and, most importantly, together. She had to believe him. 

She raised her head and smile. ‘Let’s not waste that lovely breakfast, shall we?’  
Will grinned and grabbed the plate eagerly.

Anne started at it, a smirk forming on her lips.  
‘The eggs could have been a bit less cooked though…’  
Will looked at the plate in front of them. ‘Is this you telling me in a nice way that they’re burned?’  
Anne faked a shocked expression. ‘I would never!’  
William grabbed by the waist, kissing her neck, ‘It’s not good to lie, Mrs Shakespeare!’

Anne’s laughter echoed into the bedroom.

***

She stayed a week. Things with William got better and better. They spent most of the time together, working, talking, making up for the lost days. It was the happiest Anne has ever been for a long time. 

And yet. Something wasn’t right. 

The dreams didn’t go away. They were always there, lurking inside her mind. Like a shadow.


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne & William go to the theatre. The shadows are back, and they are more real than Anne imagined.

It was her last day in London. 

Anne leaned against the bedroom window, breathing in the air of the city. The room William was renting was only a few blocks from the theatre, amidst the busy streets and crowds. It was so much louder and dirtier than Stratford-Upon-Avon. The air was foggy and Anne had to repress a few coughs. She couldn’t imagine William spending months on end in a tiny room like this, surrounded by the pollution and diseases of the city. She couldn’t imagine raising their children here. Stratford wasn’t perfect but it was home. They had a house and a garden. The girls could breathe in the fresh air and run free, without her fearing something would happen to them. 

Anne looked up. The sky was a deep, clear blue. No clouds at the horizon. 

She would never picture building a life and raising her family here. But during her few days here, William did show her the hidden beauty of the city. She understood more why he liked it here, why he had to stay, why he made the decisions that he made. 

Anne sighed. She understood him better. That didn’t mean he wasn’t still breaking her heart. He chose this instead of her. He always will. And yet, she will never stop loving him. She felt incomplete without him. He was the other part of her heart, always will. 

Anne chuckled, thinking of all the puns William would make if he could hear her. He would keep going until he would make her laugh. Then, he would take her in his arms and kiss the top of her head lovingly. 

Anne smiled fondly. 

Despite everything, she was his. And he was hers. Now more than ever.

He would always come back to her. She just missed him. So much. 

Anne felt a light breeze enter the room and she shivered. This was not the time to dwell. She still had the day with her husband. Then she’ll be back home, with her girls. She couldn’t wait to see them and hug them. 

But now, she was going to enjoy being with William as much as she could. 

Anne closed the window and headed downstairs. 

***

After spending the day together, William making her visit the city he loved and enjoying dinner, he took her to see his, their, play. The new version of Romeo & Juliet was an acclaimed success and Anne’s pride. But, by spending most of their time working on it to make it perfect, they actually never sat in the audience to watch it. It was her last night in London and that was the most wonderful surprise.

When she entered the theatre, Anne suddenly started to feel nervous. _Something wasn’t right._ She could feel it. She looked around them anxiously.  
William noticed the change in her attitude. He squeezed her hand gently, trying to get her attention.  
‘What is it, Anne?’ He asked her, worried.  
Anne still wasn’t looking at him.  
_There was something._  
She felt her husband’s grip on her hand get stronger and turned around to face him.  
She forced herself to smile to reassure him. ‘Nothing. I just got distracted.’  
William didn’t seem convinced. ‘Are you sure?’  
She caressed his cheek, looking at him softly. ‘I am, darling, I’m just sad to be leaving tonight that’s all.’  
William sighed. ‘I’ll be home as soon as I can, I promise.’  
Anne felt her chest tightened. _He promised._  
‘I know.’ She smiled weakly. ‘Let’s enjoy tonight, okay?’  
William nodded. ‘Okay.’ He kissed her forehead before leading her towards their seats.  
Anne looked behind her, nervously.

She swore she saw something move in the shadows. 

***

Seeing the show from the audience perspective was definitely a new, incredible experience. Everyone was giving their best and Anne couldn’t help but grin and laugh watching them. She knew the show by heart and yet, it felt like the very first time she was seeing it. 

Anne felt her heart burst with pride. 

Was this how William felt every time he watched his play? Anne glanced at him. He wore the same expression of pride on his face. He was smiling at them with so much admiration and joy. He looked so handsome. She loved him so much. 

Anne was about to turn her attention back to the stage when she saw something move in the corner of her eyes. 

She stared at the darkness beyond the curtains. It seemed to be calling her, asking her to join them. Her heart started to beat faster. 

_She needed to know._

Suddenly, the audience moved. People were standing up and leaving their seats. Anne looked at the stage, confused. There was no one. Then she realized. _It must be the interval!_

She sighed heavily, putting her head in her hands. She felt something touch her back and she jumped in surprise, looking around her frantically.

But it was only William, staring at her worriedly. ‘Anne, what’s wrong?’ 

_She couldn’t stay here._

‘Nothing, nothing dear,’ she couldn’t fake a smile but she at least tried to look composed, ‘I think I just need some air.’  
William opened his mouth to speak but she cut him short. ‘I’ll be fine, my love. It’ll just take me a minute.’ 

Before he could say anything, Anne stood up and left. 

She walked straight into the shadows.

***

William looked around him anxiously. Anne has been gone for more than 10 minutes now. The show would start again at any minute. 

What was she doing? 

The last people in took their seat and the ushers closed the curtains. 

Anne was nowhere in sight.

William didn’t think twice before standing up and leaving his seat in a hurry. 

Something was wrong. He would find his wife and he would settle whatever has been bothering her these past days. He couldn’t let her leave while things were still in between them. He promised her he would be there for her. This time, he wouldn’t let her down. 

***

Anne groaned. Her head was killing her. She must have hit something violently. 

Or someone had hit her. 

She looked around her in a frenzy, trying to recognise her surroundings. She wasn’t at the theatre anymore. She was somewhere in London, somewhere she didn’t know. And she was alone. 

She didn’t remember leaving. She was headed to the corridor and then… and then… she couldn’t remember! 

What happened? What was she doing here? 

She wrapped her arms protectively around herself, in a vain attempt to protect herself. She tried not to surrender to fear but she could feel the panic rise in her throat. 

Where was she? Where was William? 

She felt like she had seen this place before. Something about the buildings looked familiar… but she was sure she didn’t go to that part of town with her husband. 

It suddenly hit her. This was her dream. She had seen this place before but in her dream. 

Anne felt like she couldn’t breathe. _This couldn’t be happening!_

She fell to her knees and darkness enveloped her. She was alone, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m updating every Monday!


	3. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William can’t find Anne but makes a mysterious encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting... ;)

William had looked everywhere. He couldn’t find her. Anne had just vanished. 

Maybe she went back to his room? 

No, she wouldn’t just leave like this. Without telling him anything. And in the middle of the show! The show they had worked so hard to create together. 

Something was wrong, he could feel it. 

William went back to the dressing rooms, asking once again everyone he met if they had seen Anne. He received the same answer: no one had. 

_Where was she?_

He was about to leave the room to check the foyer - again - when a man he didn’t know entered the room. 

‘Are you William Shakespeare?’ 

William glanced at him, barely paying attention. He had more urgently things to do than talking to an admirer. 

‘I’m sorry lad, I don’t have the time right now…’ 

‘I know where your wife is.’ 

William stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around to face the stranger.

‘What did you say?’

The man was standing nonchalantly near the dressing table, staring at a prop in the shape of a quill. He looked rather young, probably in his twenties. 

William got closer to him, forcing him to look at him.

‘I asked you a question.’

The young man finally raised his head and stared back. He was extremely calm and composed. 

With a smirk, he said: ‘I know where Anne is.’ 

William felt his blood ran cold. ‘What do you mean? Where is she?’ 

But the man in front of him only laughed. A cold and coarse laugh that made the playwright boil with rage. He took a step forward, intending to grab him and not let him go until he told her what he had done to Anne, but the stranger was quicker. He slipped out of his way, holding the quill in front of him. 

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you. See, I am the only one who knows where Anne is and if you try to harm me, I will make sure that you never see her again.’ 

William froze. He was almost shaking with anger but he had to be careful. He couldn't risk Anne's life. ‘What do you want? I have money...’ 

But the stranger was barely listening to him. He was playing with the quill, a grin on his face, as if they were simply chatting. 

‘This is not the place to discuss such matter, Mr Shakespeare.’ 

William clutched his fists. _He was going to strangle him!_

 _‘What do you want from me?’_ He repeated slowly, accentuating each word carefully. 

This seemed to get the stranger’s attention. He put the quill in the inside pocket of his coat and started to leave the room.

‘We’ll talk someplace safe. And remember, if you do anything suspicious, you’ll never know where your wife is.’ 

William’s instincts were telling him not to go with him, not to follow him into what was probably a trap. 

But he had no choice. Anne’s life was at stake. And he promised her that he would not let her down. 

Not this time.

***

They left the theatre and reached a district William was unfamiliar with. All his time in London was spent around the theatre, he didn't wander too far in the city. The stranger entered a decrepit building and the playwright followed him inside reluctantly. This all looked like a trap. 

_Please God, let Anne be okay._

He couldn’t even imagine his wife in the hand of this man. She was not even half his size and weight nothing against him. She did possess a unique fierceness, Will thought with a tiny smile, but would that be enough? He didn't want to have to find out. 

They walked into a tiny room, as dirty as it was dark. Hundreds of papers were lying across the floor as if someone had turned everything over. Or if someone had been writing non-stop. 

William had had enough of this charade. He stared at the man angrily. ‘What is all of this? What do you want? Where is Anne?’ 

But once again, the man was just standing there, a smile on his face. He was holding all the cards and he knew it. 

‘Do you know what this,’ he reached down to grab a piece of paper from the floor, ‘is.’ 

‘Why would I know?’ William used all his willpower not to punch the man standing in front of him. ‘What does it have to do with _my wife?_ ’ 

‘Oh but this has everything to do with her.’ 

He held out his hand, inviting him to take the piece of paper. ‘See for yourself.’

William hesitated for a moment but then reached out for the paper. It didn’t recognize it at first. It was all crumpled as if someone had thrown it away before realizing his mistake and tried to smooth it again. The ink hadn’t even dried correctly and the paper was covered in spots. It looked like a play. William squint in order to decipher its meaning. 

That’s when he recognized it. 

That wasn’t just any play. It was _his_ play. His original script for _Romeo & Juliet._

William paled. ‘How did you get this?’ He was sure the only surviving copy that existed was safely kept in the drawer of his desk. It was locked. Did he enter into his room? William shuddered at the thought of the man breaking into the privacy of his home, especially while Anne was here.

‘How I found myself in possession of this isn't important. The play, _your_ play, is what matters.’ 

William waved the paper in front him angrily. ‘How? Why? This is not the final version, this is only a draft!’ 

At these words, the stranger’s expression became sombre. He wasn’t smiling anymore. 

‘You really don’t understand, do you?’ 

William stared at him in confusion. 

‘You don’t understand what all of this is!’ The man started to grab furiously all the papers thrown on the floor. He held it out in front of him, looking now desperately at the playwright. ‘This is genius! This is the work of a lifetime. This is the perfect tragedy. How could you thrown it away like this, for… for a woman!’ 

William froze. 

So, all this man did was because… he didn’t like the new version? William started to laugh. 

The stranger was fuming. ‘This is not a laughing matter.’

The playwright composed himself slightly under the ice-cold gaze of the man. ‘This what it's all about? You don't like my play? Well, you are not the first person to criticise my work you know, and you will certainly not be the last.’ He put the piece of paper carefully on the desk, and turned around to face him, ‘You can write your review, I won’t hold it against you.’ 

‘You don’t understand!’ The man was now shouting. ‘I’m not a critic, I’m a playwright. Your work, your first work, is brilliant. And I don’t understand why you would waste it. Why you would let your wife, a woman, ruin your greatest work! The greatest love story!’ 

William was not smiling anymore. He could feel rage run through his veins. ‘What are you saying? That _my wife_ is not good enough?’

‘What I am saying is that you’re the playwright and she is not.’ 

William stared at him, a warning look in his eyes.

‘You’re the greatest playwright of all time. Don’t waste your talent because of her. Women are not worth that much.’ 

William was shaking with fury. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. ‘How dare you! Anne is more talented than you could ever be. You call yourself a playwright but I haven’t seen your work anywhere. She has passion and wit and fire! I may be the greatest playwright but she is the greatest love of my life. I wouldn't have been able to write this play without her. It is my greatest work. And Anne, she is easily worth ten of you.’ 

The man looked unshaken. 

‘Where. Is. My. Wife.?’ William growled. 

The man only stared back. ‘Change it back, and you will see your wife again.’ He slowly made his towards the door. 

‘Or say goodbye to her, forever.’ 

He left, slamming the door behind him, leaving William alone in the room. The playwright crouched down and looked at his play scattered all over the floor. 

How could he fix this? Either he saved Anne but broke her trust, or he was losing her forever. William stood up. He knew what he to do. The man was smart, there was denying it. But he was smarter. 

He would make this right. 

***

Anne slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the dark but she wasn’t outside anymore. It was a room. 

No, it was more like a cellar of some kind. _How gloomy._ At least, she wasn't in the cold anymore.

Her head was still hurting but the pain was dissipating. She slowly got into a sitting position. There was a small window - she could possibly fit in - but it was very high up. Way too high for her. 

Anne look around. There was a door. It was probably locked but still worth a try. 

With a grunt, she tried to stand up but her legs gave out. Jer whole body felt numb. How long has she been here? Was it still night? Was it morning? She was supposed to be on her way home! Her heart ached thinking of her little girls. 

_C’mon Anne, the sooner you’re out of here, the sooner you’re home!_

She was about to get up again when she heard voices. Male voices coming from the room above. 

Anne froze. She tried to listen to what they were saying but she couldn’t understand anything from here. Then one of the men spoke loudly. 

She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was William’s. 

What was he doing here? Was he here for her? 

She wanted to call out his name but she didn’t dare make a sound. In an instant, the voices were gone. She was alone again.

At least, she thought so. 

Anne suddenly heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. Her heart started to beat faster. 

Someone was fumbling with the lock of the door. 

Anne looked around for any kind of weapon. She saw a iron bar and extended her arm to grab it. She hoped she would be strong enough to wield it. 

The door opened suddenly. A dark figure was standing in the doorway.

‘William?’ She whispered, really hoping it would be her husband and this nightmare would be over. 

But it wasn’t. 

In the doorway stood a tall, young woman. She was wearing bright pink clothes and was looking at her with relief.

Anne started at her, dumbfounded. 

‘Juliet?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	4. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the gang is here and Anne has no idea what's going on.  
> William has a plan.

Anne stared at the young woman standing in front of her. 

‘Juliet?’ She repeated, not believing her eyes. 

‘Yes, yes it’s me! But hush, we need to be quiet.’ Juliet rushed to her sides, making sure Anne was okay. 

‘But you’re not real! You’re a character…’ 

‘Of course, I’m real! Now get up and let’s go…’ She noticed the iron bar. ‘What were you going to do with this?’ 

Anne was still clutching the bar with all of her strength. ‘I have no idea.’ 

Juliet laughed quietly before grabbing her hand, helping her up. She led them out of the cellar - it was indeed a cellar - and on the street. The sunlight blinded Anne. _How long has she been in there?_

‘Wait,’ she made Juliet stopped to look at her, ‘how is this possible?’ 

‘I’ll explain everything, I promise. But now we have to go!’ 

Not letting go of her hand, Juliet started to run. Anne had no choice but to trust her.

***

Anne had no idea where Juliet was leading her but she knew it wasn’t far from the theatre. They had walked in front of a French restaurant where William had taken her a few days before. They would never stray away too far, in case they needed to go back. And they always had to. 

Being close from the theatre meant being close to William and it warmed her heart. She was free, or at least she thought so, and soon, she’ll back with her husband and her family. 

However, Juliet had something else in mind. She led her into another dirty building. They climbed up to the top of the stairs. The young woman unlocked the door and they stepped into the room. 

Anne stopped dead in her tracks. For the second time that day, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Or rather who. 

Romeo, Angélique, Lance, François and May were all standing in front of her. Five pairs of eyes were suddenly staring at her as if they had just seen a ghost. 

There was a long silence. 

Anne took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Was she dreaming?_ Maybe she hit her head too violently. But when she opened them again, they were still there, watching her, waiting for her to say something. 

‘What _the hell_ is going on!?’ 

***

Lost in their conversation, the group was oblivious to the dark figure watching them from the other side of the street. 

The stranger was smirking. Everything was going according to his plan. This has been almost too easy. He just had to wait now. They will do the rest. 

Soon, he would be acclaimed by everyone in London and the great William Shakespeare will only be a memory. 

A bad memory. 

***

Anne was staring at them, baffled by what she was hearing and seeing. 

And yet, here they were, standing in front of her eyes. All of them. Flesh and bone. The characters her and William created. They were real. And in big trouble. 

She rubbed her eyes with her hands for the hundredth of time, trying to make sense of everything they told her for the past hour.

When she had asked ‘how?’, they couldn’t answer. They didn’t know. 

‘We just woke up here this morning with no idea how we got there.’ Juliet explained. ‘There was nothing here except a note on the desk…’ 

‘I would rather be back in Paris,’ Romeo mumbled before being shushed by Angélique.

Anne ignored him. ‘What did the note say?’ 

‘Where to find you. And how to get there.’ Juliet answered, getting a piece of paper from her bag and handing it to her. 

Anne took it. A few lines were inscribed in black ink telling them how and where to find her. Nothing else. It wasn’t even signed.

That couldn’t just be it. Anne started to examine the note. The piece of paper looked like it was ripped from something. A book maybe? She turned it over. Ink was splattered all over but she could still make out a few words… 

Anne stopped fiddling with it. She had seen this once before. William had handed it to her, right before the play. It was his original ending. 

Why would anyone use it for this? How did they even get it? William was the only one in possession of it! Except if… if he had been the one writing it… 

But why had he not rescue her himself? Why would he send their, his, “characters”? 

What was more important that he couldn’t even go himself? 

Anne’s grip on the paper tightened. Her knuckles turning white. 

‘April, are you okay?’ May asked, a worried expression on their face. 

Anne was startled by the name. 

‘April…?’ 

_Oh. Right._ She had totally forgotten that they only knew her as April, her fun and open-hearted character. 

‘Yes, yes I’m alright.’ She started pacing in the room. ‘I’m trying to make sense of all of this.’ 

‘Us too, dear.’ Angélique said softly. 

‘Why were you trapped in there?’ François suddenly asked. He hadn’t said a word since she got there. He was standing further back, between his dad and May. He was holding May’s hand for dear life. ‘Did something bad happen to you? Are you in danger?’ 

Anne could see the anxiety in his eyes. In of them. They had been thrown unknowingly into this mess, probably because of her. 

She sighed. ‘I wish I knew, but I’m afraid I’m as lost as you are. I was with my husband yesterday and then I woke up in that cellar… I don’t anyone who would want to harm me and, to be truthful,’ her voice wavered slightly, ‘I just want to be home.’ 

‘Me too,’ Romeo muttered. 

‘Hush you,’ Angélique told him, ‘we need to settle this mess before we can go back home.’ She turned towards Anne, a caring look in her eyes, ‘Let’s start with what we have, shall we? Do you know who wrote that note?’ 

Anne looked down at it again. The script of the original ending was Will’s writing, she was certain of it. But on the other side, she wasn’t sure. It would make sense that he had written it. And yet, Anne knew his hand and it didn’t look like it. She didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

‘I’m not sure. But I know what we have to do.’ 

Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly.

‘We need to find my husband.’

***

William opened the door of his flat. 

His heart tightened at the sight of his room. Anne’s things scattered all over. The room still smelled like her. It was as if she never left. He almost expected her to come out of the bathroom, her hair still wet, smiling at him and asking where he had been. As if nothing had happened.

William put a hand on his face. This was not the time to daydream. He went to his desk and sat down. He had to make this right. For Anne. 

He started writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	5. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and the others go to the theatre. Confusion ensues.

_We need to find my husband._

Her own words resonated in her head as they all headed towards the theatre. Anne didn’t know if William would be there but it was the most logical place. He was _always_ at the theatre. She was longing for his embrace, for being with him again after this long and terrifying night… and yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he had something to do with all of this. The writing wasn’t his, or at least she didn’t think so, but how would anyone get his play? She dreaded he was involved in something dangerous. Debts maybe? Or something worse. What would it mean for their family? And what would it mean for their marriage? 

Anne shook her head. She didn’t want to think about it now, she would know soon enough. 

The theatre appeared before her and Anne let out a sigh of relief. There were finally here. 

‘What’s that?’ Someone behind her asked.  
‘That’s the theatre!’ Another voice answered, slightly exasperated, ‘April said we were going there, to find her husband.’ 

For a few moments, she had completely forgotten she was accompanied by a group of characters-come-to-life, _characters Willian and her had created_. All very alive and loud, following her like children going on a school trip. She really didn’t have time to take care of them (and figure out _how the hell_ they got here) but she had no choice. They were better with her rather than running in the streets all on their own. Anne just needed to stay calm. Once she’d find William, they’d figure everything out together. 

‘London is so much busier than Paris, I didn’t imagine it like this at all.’ Anne heard François say. He was walking a few feet behind her, still holding on to May, not keen on wandering around on his own. But he was still curious about the new city.  
‘You’ve never been here before?’ May asked him, surprised.  
François shook his head. ‘Never been anywhere else than Paris.’  
‘Yes, we needed to focus on your education.’ Lance answered for his son, ‘And... I never thought of taking you with me on my travels’ he added after a while, there was regret in his voice.  
‘It’s okay, dad,’ François said softly, ‘we’re travelling now!’ 

Anne wanted to point out that they weren’t on holidays but she still didn’t know why they were here at all. 

‘Oh my god, is that a carousel?’ Romeo suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

Anne turned around in time to see the young Montague running towards the merry-go-round. 

‘Romeo, no!´  
´Romeo, don't!’  
Juliet and Anne both screamed at the same time, running after him to stop him.  
Juliet was faster (she had longer legs) and came back with a grumbling Romeo.  
'I just wanted to do one round.’ He mumbled, crossing his arms in resignation.  
Anne wanted to scold him but he looked like a lost puppy and she didn't find it in herself to blame him. They had all been thrown into this mess together. It wasn't his fault. ‘I’m sorry Romeo but we don’t have time right now’, Anne told him tenderly. ‘We'll go another time' she saw Romeo's eyes sparkling at that, 'but not right now,' she added quickly, 'we’re trying to lay low.’  
She turned around to face her strange bunch of misfits. ‘You are not supposed to be here,’ she reminded them, her anxiety visible, ‘try to be as discreet as possible.’  
They all nodded, even Lance and Angeline, even though she knew she could trust them. She was more worried about Romeo and Juliet.  
‘Okay,’ she said to herself more than anything.  
_It would be fine._

They reached the theatre. Anne warned them one last time. ‘Not a word, I’m doing the talking here, okay?’  
She waited for them to nod before pushing the door and leading them all into the theatre. 

***

Once inside the safety of the theatre, Anne felt like she could relax. Nothing would happen to her here. She knew everyone who worked there and she would find William. It was like a home away from home. _Maybe that was what William felt?_

Anne just hadn’t thought about the kids. 

As soon as they entered the building, they were gone.

‘This place is so beautiful!’ Juliet said in admiration, going up the stairs to gaze at the paintings on the ceiling.  
‘This place is huge you mean!’ Now May was also wandering around, François by their side.  
‘I wonder what it is like to see things from up there,’ François added, looking up at the seats.  
‘It’s never the best view though, François, it’s always better to stay close to the stage.’ Lance remarked.  
‘And anyway, we’re not here to run around so you better not try to go up there!’ Angélique was the only one with a bit of common sense. Anne knew she could count on her. 

But once again, they had lost Romeo. Anne looked around her frantically but couldn’t see the young Montague. Everyone else had at least stayed in her eyesight. 

She was about to ask Juliet where her lover had gone when Eleanor, one of the players, suddenly showed up.  
‘Anne! Oh my God, you're okay! Everyone’s been looking for you!’ She wrapped her in a tight hug. Anne leaned into the embrace, it felt so nice. It was also so good to be with someone who knew who she really was and called by her _own_ name.  
‘Where have you been? Mr Shakespeare was worried sick!’  
_He was?_  
That meant he couldn’t have written that note. He wouldn’t have been worried if he knew where she was. Anne felt like a huge weight has been lifted from her chest. She could breathe again. William had nothing to do with her being trapped in that place. Or not voluntarily anyway. But they were back at the start.  
‘I’m okay, just went home early,’ she tried to give her a reassuring smile.  
‘Oh glad to hear that! Shouldn't you be on your way back to your family though?’  
Her family. Her daughters. Judith and Susanna were probably missing her dearly. She told them ten days, ten days and she would be back. Even if she was leaving tonight or tomorrow, she wouldn’t be home for another three to four days. It would then be twelve to thirteen days. Her girls are going to be so disappointed. Anne’s heart ached at the thought.  
_Wait for me, I’ll be home soon my darling girls._ It was a desperate plea and she so wished they could hear her.  
‘I’ll leave soon, just had a couple of things to settle.’  
She loved Eleanor, she was a sweet girl with a big heart and a natural talent. But right now, she just wanted her to go away. The group, minus Romeo, were all staring at her in puzzlement. _All of them were still in their show costume._  
Anne tried to lead Eleanor to the dressing room before she got too curious. 

But it was too late for this.  
‘Wait,’ she stopped in her tracks. Anne could have sworn. ‘Why are y’all already in your costumes? We don’t have a show before 2…? Right?’  
She looked around and saw that everyone was dressed up. ‘What time is it?’ She asked in a panic.  
Anne seized the opportunity. ‘Time for you to get dressed, dear! I’ll see after the show!’ She smiled at her, while gently pushing her towards her dressing room.  
‘Yes, yes! See you later!’  
‘Oh and Eleanor?’ Anne suddenly remembered, ‘Have you seen Ro- Jordan?’ Anne bit down her tongue, hoping Eleanor wouldn't notice her mistake.  
But the girl was too worried about the time. ‘I think I saw him going up the stairs, towards the box.’  
‘Thank you! Break a leg!’ She said to the blonde before she disappeared.  
Anne turned towards the others, who were still staring at her with wide eyes.  
‘I don’t have time to explain, who’s getting Romeo before he gets lost?’  
Juliet winced. ‘I’ll get him.’  
Anne thanked her quietly. She put a hand on her face.  
‘I need to find my husband. But I cannot go backstage with all of you.’ Juliet came back with Romeo, holding his hand tightly. He whispered a ‘sorry’. Anne just let it go. _They were just kids._ She couldn’t blame them. She turned towards Angélique and Lance. ‘Can I count on you to keep an eye on them and make sure no one sees you?’  
‘Of course, darling.’ Angélique gave her a tender smile. ‘I’ll keep this lot out of trouble.’  
She squeezed arm gently and murmured, ‘thank you.’ She then looked at everyone. ‘I’ll be back as soon as I can, but please be discreet.’  
The kids all nodded. Anne hoped she could trust them. She had no choice anyway.  
‘Okay,’ she whispered more to herself than anything. With one last glance, Anne hurried into the corridor leading to her husband’s room

This would be over soon. 

***

William stopped writing. He grabbed the paper and read it over. _That would do._

He just had to spread it. But he knew the right people. He just needed to hurry. He didn’t know how long Anne had and he had been writing all night long, trying to get the words right. 

He would get her back. And he would never leave her again. 

William took the paper and put it safely in his pocket. With one last look at the untidy room and Anne’s stuff, he closed the door. 

Soon, she’ll be back here with him. But first, he had to find a printing press. 

***

Anne entered her husband’s quarters, which were left unlocked. There was no one. She could feel her heart tightened. _Maybe he was just with the cast, giving them notes. Or talking to the stage manager about whatever needed fixing._

He could still be here somewhere. She had no time to waste. 

Anne left the room untouched. On her way out, she ran into someone violently.  
‘I’m so sorry!’  
‘Anne!’  
Anne raised her head and realized she had just hit Romeo. Wait, no. Not _her_ Romeo (who was hopefully still with Angélique) but Jordan. Jordan, in his first act costume, getting ready for the show. He was smiling brightly at her, his eyes sparkling with glee. ‘You’re back!’  
Anne looked at him with bafflement. _She had only been missing one night!_ William must have been really worried then. That didn’t sound very good.  
She faked a smile. ‘Yes, I’m back. Not for long though, I’m looking for William?’  
‘Oh, I haven’t seen him.’ He frowned, trying to remember, ‘Last time I saw him, he was looking for you. I think that was last night.’  
‘You haven't seen him since then?’  
‘Don't think so no. But if he was looking for you, he probably went back home, no?’  
This was never ending.  
Anne sighed. ‘You’re probably right.’  
‘Are you okay?’ Jordan was looking at her with worry. ‘You’re very pale.’  
‘I’m fine don’t worry, just need to get a good night of sleep.’  
He gave her a tiny grin. ‘Are you going back to Stratford?’  
She looked at him and nodded. ‘Yes.’  
Jordan suddenly took a step forward and wrapped her in his arms.  
‘Oh.’  
‘I’m gonna miss you.’  
She relaxed in his arms. ‘I’m gonna miss you too. All of you. But I’ll be back.’ 

Their embrace was cut short as the other players arrived. They all looked so happy to see her. She was heartbroken to leave them, not knowing when would see them again. They had been part of her family, of their family. But right now, she needed to focus on her real family. So she said them goodbye and sneaked out quickly. 

She found Angélique and the rest of the group - every one of them, thank God - waiting for her near the foyer.  
‘Did you find him?’ Juliet asked.  
Anne shook her head.  
‘No. But we have somewhere else to check.’’ 

***

After Anne entered the theatre with the others, he knew his plan was going exactly as he had planned. 

There was one more thing he still needed to do. 

The stranger left in direction of the station. They would be here any minute now. Several carriages stopped and went before he spotted them. A woman was helping them out of the coach, holding tightly onto their hands. 

He smirked. 

‘Judith! Susanna!’


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne feels like she’s running in circles.  
> Juliet and the others are annoyed.  
> William is still nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Susanna is 6 and Judith is 5 because I don’t know how to write older kids so bear with.

Judith and Susanna were holding tightly to one another, following the man with apprehension. 

The stranger had gone to get them at the station after he had sent a very long explaining to their caretaker that he was Mr Shakespeare’s personal assistant and that he and his wife had decided to stay a bit longer in London and sent for their daughters. He hadn’t thought it would be that easy but, a couple of days later, he had received a letter from the caretaker telling him she was sending the girls on their way. This had been _almost too easy_. But he wasn’t going to complain. Everyone was working perfectly. Now he just needed the final piece of the puzzle. 

He smirked. 

He grabbed one of the girl’s hand - he couldn’t remember who was who - and made them go faster. ‘C’mon, let’s go.´ 

He had no time to waste. 

*** 

Anne was walking as fast as her legs could take her. Dresses were not the most convenient in that sort of occasions, she thought, annoyed, as she grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it up slightly. 

This mess had to end. 

She just wanted to be back home with her girls but she couldn’t as long as this wasn’t solved. Anne sighed frustratingly. She had had enough. 

Anne quickly checked behind her to make sure her little group was following her. She silently counted them. Six. They were six. No one was missing. Knowing how the day had gone so far, this was a small victory in itself. Juliet was holding tightly onto Romeo, preventing him from wandering. Anne was extremely grateful for the young woman. She made a mental note to thank her later. 

They were close now. Anne caught sighed of the inn were William and she had been staying. Her eyes filled with hope and fear. 

_Please be here, my love._

*** 

Anne had convinced everyone to wait for her outside of the building. She hadn’t wanted them to come inside and stepped into her and William’s privacy. She rather to that alone. The room was too small to welcome them all anyway. 

As soon as Anne stepped into the room, she was flooded with memories. Memories that belonged to only a few hours ago. It seemed like it had been an eternity. The room was still smelling like him. It was as if he was still here. The bed was undone, her clothes scattered everywhere, as she had started to packed but hadn’t gone very far. The desk was filled with papers and ink, as messy as her clothes were.

She remembered the last night they had spent together. He had been working on his new play called ‘Macbeth’ and he had asked for her opinion. Hers. He wanted to know what she thought of his next scene. This has made her heart melt. Something had truly changed in their relationship and it was good. He had never trusted her like that. Anne remembered how happy she had felt at that moment. She had quickly gotten up from the bed and went to him. She had bowed down to kiss him tenderly before he grabbed her waist and sat her down on his laps. She had laughed. 

Anne smiled fondly at the memory. 

It was not over yet. This had only been the beginning. And she wouldn’t let anything or anyone destroy her family. 

With a burning resolution, Anne quickly crossed the room to reach the desk. Maybe he left her a clue of his whereabouts. Something that would help her. But it was only words and words of his endless plays. Except for this. 

Anne grabbed the leaflet. It was from the small restaurant William had taken her on her first night in London. The restaurant was facing the Thames and they had walked along the river as the night had slowly settled him. He had then whispered in her ear that this was his favourite place in the entire city. 

And that she was the best company he ever had, But that was beside the point. 

Her finding this on his desk shouldn’t then be surprising. But they had been there only once. Her first night here, on Sunday. However, the date inscribed on the paper was today, Saturday. William had been there and grabbed a leaflet before going home. 

Anne sighed. 

This was a nightmare, but she was reaching the end, she knew it. 

Anne looked out of the window, determination setting in her eyes, and put the leaflet in her pocket. 

She had no time to waste. 

***

Anne arrived in front of the restaurant and stepped out of the carriage. 

She had decided to leave the others back at the inn. It wasn’t safe to make them follow her all around London. It would only draw attention. And that was the last thing she needed right now. So she had let them in William’s room - although reluctantly - but she couldn’t just make them wait on the streets. They would be a bit cramped together but at least, they would be safe. Anne just had to be quick. Hence the carriage. She was tired of running around. She only hoped William would be here.

Anne glanced out the window. It was crazy busy. She couldn’t recognize anyone. Maybe she should just ask the reception? They might remember her husband. 

Anne was about to enter when something caught her attention. 

A piece of paper was stuck in between the wall and the menu. It was barely visible. But Anne couldn’t miss it. It was the same kind William used for his play. She looked closer. Actually, it was the same. 

Looking around her carefully, Anne quickly removed it and took it. She started to walk towards the Thames, in case anyone was watching.

Once there, she leaned against the barrier and opened the small note. The handwriting was definitely William’s. Her heart skipped a beat. 

She stared at it for a while, reading it once, twice, three times, before crumpling the note in her hand and putting it safely in her pocket. 

Time to go. 

***

Romeo was sitting - almost laying actually - on the untidy bed, bored. ‘When did April say she’ll be back?’

‘She didn’t.’ Angélique replied. ‘She has important business to attend to and we wait for her.’ 

‘How long, though? We can’t stay trapped in here forever!’ 

Everyone gasped at Francois. They didn’t expect such a reaction from the young French. Maybe from Romeo or Juliet or even Lance but definitely not from François. 

‘What? It’s true! Since this morning we’re following her around the entire city and she hasn’t told her a thing! Don’t tell me she hasn’t acted strangely!’ 

There was a silence. 

‘Someone did call her Anne at the theatre.’ May quietly said. 

Angélique sighed. ‘She’s the only person we know here and she has been trying to help us. We have to trust her.’ 

‘You can’t deny that all of this is quite odd.’ Lance told her softly. 

‘She’s playing us’ 

‘April wouldn’t though, she has only helped us! Why would she do that now?’ 

‘She hasn’t been very honest lately, recognize it!’ 

The room became louder and louder as they were arguing with each other, and yet, Juliet hadn’t said a word. She was sitting down at the desk, going through the many papers scattered all over. She didn’t mean to read them at first but she had seen her name on one of them and she hadn’t been able to resist the temptation. 

‘Juliet, what do you think?’ 

Romeo’s voice brought her back to reality. 

‘What?’ She looked at Romeo, still sprawled on the bed, with confusion. 

‘Don’t you think April’s acting weird?’ 

Juliet thought about it for a moment. She looked back down at the papers in front of her. ‘I don’t know about April but these documents ‘are very disturbing.’ She pointed to the desk. ‘All of our names are on it. On all of them.’ 

‘Wait what?’

‘What do you mean?’ 

They all looked at her with shock.

She grabbed one sheet and stood up. ‘Not only our names but our story.’ She gave it to Angélique, who started reading it. 

Juliet saw her eyes getting wider as she was realizing what was written on it. 

‘But… how… it’s not possible!’ 

She handed the document to Lance who read it at his turn. 

‘Right. She’s been hiding way more than we thought.’ 

Soon enough, everyone had read it and they were all looking at Juliet expectantly. 

‘I think it’s time to get some answers.’ 

***

When Anne reached the inn again, the sun was almost setting. She heard her stomach grumbled angrily. She hasn’t eaten all day. Neither did the little group waiting for her in William’s room, she thought with concern. 

This would be all over soon enough. They’ll eat then. 

She hurriedly climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door.

‘Hi everyone! I’m so sorry it was so long, the carriage got stuck and I had to walk…’ 

‘What’s this?’ Juliet interrupted her suddenly. 

Anne gaped at her. Her blood turned cold when she saw what she was holding up in her hand. 

‘I.. nothing, it’s nothing.’ 

‘I don’t think it’s nothing. It got our names on it. It tells our story. Or at least parts of it.’ 

Anne stared at Juliet in worry. They were all staring at her intently, waiting for answers. 

_Not now, not here, Anne desperately thought, they didn’t have time._

‘I swear I can explain everything. I’ll tell you everything. But we need to do something else before.’ 

‘We’re not going to follow you blindly around the city again,’ François said, ‘Just tell us what all of this is about!’ 

Anne took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They had no time to waste. She needed to convince them to go with her. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Juliet. 

‘Do you trust me?’ 

Anne saw Juliet hesitate. They’ve been through a lot together and April had always been there for her, helping her, guiding her. But this was too big to ignore. 

‘I don’t know.’ She finally admitted. 

‘Well, let me show you.’ Anne said with determination. ‘It all began at the theatre and it will end there as well.’ 

In a second, she was gone. 

‘What do we do now?’ Romeo asked, looking at Juliet. 

The young woman sighed in frustration. They didn’t really have another choice. April had the answers. If they wanted to find out the truth, they had to trust her. 

‘We go.’ 

*** 

Walking with two small children was harder than he thought. And slower, so much slower. 

When they finally reached the theatre, night was falling. The first show of the day had ended a while ago but they would still have a bit of time before the second one started. The stage would be empty then. 

They would easily find him, or rather them, here. 

He pushed opened the backdoor and stepped inside the old building.

***

Anne knew she would have to explain herself sooner or later. But the truth was: she had no idea what they were doing here. Or how they got here. It was _such a mess._

But there was one thing she could fix for now. 

Anne squeezed the paper tightly in her hand and walked faster. She knew the band was following her behind - probably reluctantly but they were here. That’s all that mattered. 

She quickly entered the theatre for the second time that day - this had been a fricking nightmare - and stopped. 

Would he be in his dressing room? It was in between shows so it would be busy. Backstage wouldn’t be better. 

‘What now?’ Juliet suddenly asked her, out of breath. They had all caught up with her and were staring at her, puzzled. 

‘The stage.’ Anne murmured, more to herself than to Juliet. The stage wasn’t the perfect place but it would be empty. 

With that in mind, she disappeared into the wings, the others on her heels. 

Anne climbed down the stairs and stepped on the wide stage. It was silent and unusually dark. She looked around desperately and that’s when she saw him. 

William was standing on the other side, staring at her with relief and tenderness. Anne felt tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her husband. It has been a hell of a day but here he was, so close to her, and safe. They would be okay. 

She put a hand on beating heart and took a step forward, not wanting to be apart much longer. William did the same. 

But there was a sudden movement at the centre of the stage and a man, who Anne couldn’t recognize - she swore she had seen him somewhere though - stepped out of the shadows. 

Anne and William stopped dead in their tracks. 

The man was holding a gun. But even more frightening for the couple, he was holding tightly their two little girls. 

‘Time’s up.’


	7. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont fuck with Anne’s family.

_‘Time’s up.’_

Anne couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. This couldn’t be happening. Judith and Susanna were safe at home, back in Stratford, where she had left them a bit more than a week ago… How did they get here? Who was this man? What did he want? What did he want with them?

‘Please, we’ll do what you want but let go of the girls.’ 

William’s voice echoed in the empty theatre. He looked as helpless as she was. 

The strange man, however, only laughed. 

Anne saw red. In an instant, the fear was gone and Anne only felt rage. No one was touching her children. She was their mother and she would rather die than let anyone harm them. 

‘Please,’ she heard William plea again. 

That wouldn’t do it. The man was looking for a fight. Well, _he chose the wrong family._

‘What do you want?’ Her voice was cold as ice. 

That got the man’s attention and he turned his head to look at her. 

‘Oh, your wife‘s got a temper.’ He was smirking. 

Anne thought about punching him but his voice woke up a memory. She knew that voice. It was fuzzy in her mind but she remembered that voice during a dark, cold night. A voice calling her at the theatre. 

_Of course._

Anne should’ve figured it out sooner. That was the guy who kidnapped her and left her in that filthy basement. 

She was going to _murder him._

But her little girls were still at his mercy and she didn’t have time to play a game. ‘What do you want?’ She repeated slowly. 

But he ignored her. ‘Well, I’m a gentleman, let me introduce myself first.’ He took a step forward, pushing the girls in front of him with his guns and Anne forgot to breathe. ‘My name’s Joseph Mailand.’ 

Anne saw a flash of recognition in her husband’s eyes. The name did ring a bell but she couldn’t figure out when she had heard it. William definitely knew him. 

‘I am a playwright, maybe not as known as your husband over here but that’s only a matter of time. Once people realize my talent, no one will remember good ol’ Shakespeare.’ 

‘Then what do you want with us?’

‘Tsk Tsk, everything will come in time, sweet Anne.’ 

She shot him a murderous glare.

‘Let's just say that we are all here today because of you.’ The man - Joseph - looked straight at her. 

Anne frowned slightly but didn’t let anything show. She didn’t say a word. She wasn’t going to play his games.

A bit annoyed by her lack of reactions, Joseph went on. ‘See, if you hadn’t wanted to change everything, destroy a great work, we wouldn’t be here.’ 

Anne was lost for a moment. Change everything? Destroy a great…? Oh. _The play._

‘This is what it’s all about?’ She couldn’t control her rage anymore. ‘You’re mad because I changed the play?’ 

Anne almost wanted to laugh. In the corner of her eyes, she saw William muttered something that sounded like ‘we changed it together’ but that wasn’t important right now. 

‘Yes. You shouldn’t have done that.’ His voice was cold now. They weren’t playing a game anymore. ‘You probably thought this would be funny to just undo the greatest tragedy ever written on a whim? You have no idea what it takes to create something like this! You just show up and change everything, as if it was as simple as doing the dishes! Women should never be allowed near a man’s work!’ 

He turned towards William violently, making the girls jumped in surprise. It took all of Anne’s will not to strangle him right there and then. 

‘And you! How can you be so weak to let yourself manipulated by a woman! Let her do whatever she wanted with your play! Don’t you have a little self-respect?!’

The man was now screaming. Anne glanced quickly at William. His fists were clenched, his knuckles turning white. She saw in his gaze that he was ready to him. She wouldn’t mind herself, to be fair. 

Joseph went on but Anne wasn’t listening anymore. A movement in her far-right caught her attention. She carefully glanced in that direction and saw Juliet. Anne frowned but the young woman made a sign with her hands telling her to stay quiet. She quickly nodded. 

Joseph was still busy screaming at William, who had a murderous look in his eyes. Anne silently turned towards Juliet, who was mimicking her something. She looked again at the man and her little girls, now standing on each side of him, unguarded. Anne nodded. That girl was clever. And very sneaky. 

But she needed to let William know. 

She managed to catch his gaze. At first, he looked confused, but as soon as he saw Juliet, he understood. He nodded almost indistinguishably. 

If the situation wasn’t so dreadful, Anne would have laughed. They spent so many years married and yet, here was the time when they could understand each other without even talking. Maybe it had always been like that, but they had just lost sight of each other. That didn’t matter now. They were a team, a family and they wouldn’t let anyone come between them. 

The man suddenly stopped talking and everything became silent. 

It was time. 

‘You’re right,’ William said slowly, ‘you’re right, I shouldn’t have let Anne take over. I was weak and I thought this would make our relationship easier if I just went along. I never wanted it that way.’ 

Anne knew he was bluffing but a tiny voice in her mind was still wondering if some of it was the truth. But then, she saw him winking at her. _Winking!_ He was trying to distract a crazy man who held their daughters are gunpoint and he was _winking?!_ God, she loved him so much.

Shaking her head - and hiding a small smile - she went back to the task at hand. She locked eyes with Juliet and together, they approached the man. 

Thankfully, he was still absorbed in what William was saying. Her husband really did have a way with words. They got closer and closer and, in one swift movement, they both grabbed a girl by the waist and pulled them to safety, taking several steps backwards as fast as they could. 

At the sudden movement, the girls let out a scream of surprise, making Joseph turn around sharply. 

It all happened so fast. 

A gunshot echoed in the theatre. 

Something fell to the ground. 

They were a footsteps. 

And a piercing scream


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finds her home.

Dark. It was so dark. 

She couldn't see anything. An icy gust of wind hit her on the face and she knew. She was back on that empty street, cold and scared. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. No one was around to help her. She was alone, again. 

Until she heard voices. 

She didn’t know where they were coming from, they sounded so distant. _C’mon Anne, focus!_ The voices got closer and closer. She still couldn’t figure out what the people were saying but she recognized something. A voice. 

It was William’s. 

He was here! He came back for her. That meant she was safe. Maybe if she just opened her eyes… 

‘Anne, thank God, you’re awake!’  
It was definitely William, as she focused her gaze on his face. He appeared clearly in front of her, sitting at her bedside.

‘What…’ Her throat hurt, it was difficult to speak, ‘what happened?’ 

‘Don’t try to talk now, love. You’re okay, you’re safe.’ William had tears in his eyes and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He was hovering next to her as if he was afraid of touching her. She wanted to tell him she wouldn’t break but, right now, she actually didn’t know. 

A nurse appeared on the other side and gave her a glass of water. With her help, she sat up slightly and drank it eagerly. William was watching her every move. 

She managed to grab his hand and squeeze it, showing him that she was okay. She trusted him. 

She saw him smile before he squeezed her hand back. 

She took a deep breath and tried to speak again. ‘Tell me what happened.’ Her voice was hoarse but it didn’t hurt as much as before. ‘The girls…?’ 

‘The girls are fine. They’re safe. They’re with Angélique right now.’ 

Anne felt like she could breathe again. Her girls were okay and safe. 

She looked at William again, a question in her eyes. 

He sighed. ‘Do you remember the gunshot?’ 

She nodded. She could still hear it in her mind. With the high pitch screams of their daughters. But everything after that was darkness. 

‘Well,’ William continued, his voice shaking lightly, ‘I don’t think he meant to fire his gun but he lost control and… and you got shot in the chest.’ 

Anne’s breathing became more erratic. She looked down at her chest and saw bandages upon bandages. It felt sore but it didn’t hurt, maybe they had drugged her? 

‘After...that, he was distracted enough for me to knock him out. Juliet took the girls to safety and called for help. I,’ his voice broke, and she held onto his hand tighter, ‘I thought I was going to lose you.’ 

‘It’s okay, I’m here,’ she said soothingly, ‘you’re never gonna lose me.’ 

‘I could have, Anne.’ His eyes were red. ‘I wouldn’t bear it, I couldn’t bear it.’ 

‘William, listen to me. I’m okay and our family is too. We’ll be alright.’ She looked at him tenderly. ‘And I am not going anywhere.’ She affirmed with resolution. 

William laughed lightly. He bent down to kiss her cheek. ‘I missed you,’ he whispered. 

‘Me too.’ She smiled. 

His smile turned into a worried expression once more. ‘Did you… did you remember what happened before the gunshot.’ 

She frowned. ‘Yes, why…?’ 

‘I just want you to know that I, I didn’t mean a single thing I said.’ He brought his hand near his face and kissed it.

‘I know.’

‘You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me and to this play.’

‘I know.’

‘I love you more than anything and I would never do something that could hurt you.’ 

‘Darling, I know.’  
She put her hand on his cheek and smile reassuringly at him. ‘I know.’ She whispered as he leaned against her hand. 

‘I’m sorry, Anne.’ He said softly, ‘I’m so sorry you got hurt because of me.’ 

‘It’s alright, my love.’ 

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ 

He leaned in. Anne closed her eyes, feeling him close. His lips brushed hers when suddenly, they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. William groaned in frustration. ‘Yes?’ 

‘Is she awake?’ A voice asked from the other side of the wall before the door opened and Angélique peeped inside. She smiled when she saw Anne. ‘Two little angels are waiting patiently to see their mommy.’ 

Anne smiled. ´Let them in, Angélique.’ 

In an instant, two 

‘Mommy! Mommy!’ 

The two girls rushed towards their mothers, awkwardly climbing onto the bed to hug. Something that Anne welcomed with open arms. 

‘Careful, careful, mommy’s hurt.’ 

She didn’t even care if it was hurting. Judith and Susanna were safely in her arms. Nothing else mattered. 

‘My darlings, I love you so much.’ Her voice was shaking and she knew her cheeks were covered with tears. But they were here. ‘My babies.’ She kissed them everywhere she could. 

Anne felt William embrace them all. She glanced towards him and she smiled. 

She was home. 

*** 

Later in the day, Judith and Susanna were finally asleep (first on their mother but William moved them to the hospital chairs, not the comfiest place but at least she could move freely). Her husband hasn’t left her side for a minute and Anne thought she probably will have to kick him out for the night. Right now though, she didn’t mind. 

He had explained to her everything that happened with Joseph Mailand. How William had printed the whole story about this horrible man and what he wanted to do and had spread it all around the theatre before meeting her on the stage. Even if he hadn’t been caught due to the gunshot, he would still have arrested. Her husband always had a trick up his sleeves. The same way he had also managed to warn her with that note at the restaurant, telling her to meet at the theatre. Even without seeing each other, they were a great team. Anne never felt more grateful to have him in her life. 

But it wasn’t time to reminisce about this. They were together at last and they were going to enjoy the quiet time they had before the girls woke up. 

William and her were entangled together - well as close as they could while having the entire chest bandaged - when the door opened again. This time, Angélique was accompanied by Lance, Juliet, Romeo, May and François. Anne smiled at the sight. She would never be able to thank them enough for helping her and keeping their daughters safe. 

‘Hey, how are you feeling?’ May softly asked, getting closer to her bed.  
‘I’m okay, sore but otherwise, I’m fine.’  
‘We’re so glad to hear that! We were so worried!’ François joined May next to Anne. He looked still pretty shaken but he was smiling. 

'I wanted to thank you, all of you. I know I haven’t been very honest and probably looked crazy but you stayed with me. You even helped me. And saved me and my girls. I could never show you how grateful I am. Thank you.’ Her voice broke slightly at the end. 

‘Darlin’, you're family. We’ll always be here for you.’ 

Anne whispered a teary ‘thank you’ before glancing at her husband. He had been as surprised as her when he had discovered about them. And they still had no idea what they were doing here or how it was even possible. But after what they’ve just been through, they wouldn’t question it. 

But they didn’t even have time to bring up the subject before Juliet spoke. ‘I think I know why we're here. We’re here to save the story. Our story.’ 

Anne and William stared at them with shock.  
‘What do you mean?’ Anne asked, frowning. 

Juliet glanced at Angélique who nodded. ‘I think there’s a reason we woke up here at the exact moment April...Anne,’ she corrected herself, ‘needed us. That man was not only threatening your family but also our story. We needed to save it. Or we’ll cease to exist.’ 

‘But the story…’

Juliet sighed. ‘Yes, we know. We know we’re supposed to be characters in your story. That doesn’t make much sense for us, either. But what matters is that it’s safe. You’re safe and our stories are too.’ 

‘And it’s time that we went home,’ Angélique added.

‘Will we see you again?’ Anne asked tentatively. She had grown quite fond of the chaotic group - even Romeo. 

‘I hope so!’ François said, smiling, ‘but not anytime soon because this was enough stress for an entire century.’ 

‘You haven’t even lived a century!’ Romeo pointed out. 

‘Not the point.’ François glared at him.

‘I’ll miss you.’ Anne felt tears forming in her eyes for the third time that day. 

‘We'll miss you too.’ May said softly, taking her hands in theirs. 

‘But we need to go home.’ 

‘I know.’ She said. ‘Please be safe.’ 

‘We will, darlin’ 

Just like that, they were gone. 

Anne and William stay silent for a moment.  
‘Do you think we’ll see them again?’ She asked her husband.  
‘I honestly don’t know.’ He answered. ‘But truthfully, as François said, I wouldn’t mind a bit of peace and quiet.’  
Anne laughed. ‘Me too.’ 

He took her hands in his and leaned to rest his forehead against hers. ‘And I think we need to go home too.’  
She nodded.  
‘Be a family again.’  
‘I would love that.’ 

Anne smiled. She tilted her head to the side and kissed him. 

_He was her home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being on this crazy journey with me!! 
> 
> I know this fic is going a bit everywhere so thank you for still being here!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
